Oportunidades
by riatha
Summary: Morgan/García. Sobre oportunidades que pierdes y nunca vuelves a tener, ni siquiera cuando lo darías todo por volverlas a tener.


Comenzó con un "Eh, nena, ¿me puedes buscar esto?", y la verdad es que Morgan siempre llamaba nena a todo el mundo, pero JJ parecía no darse por aludida por ello y Elle le dijo: "¿A quién llamas nena?" la primera vez que lo hizo, así que el "Esta nena te busca lo que tú quieras" acompañado por un guiño le hizo sonreír ligeramente.

Cuando no habían pasado ni cinco minutos, García volvió con todos los datos que le habían pedido y más de los que jamás le iban a pedir. Todo lo que Morgan pudo decir fue: "WOW".

-Siempre dicen eso al verme, cariño. Y espera a verme desnuda.

La carcajada de Morgan resonó en la habitación y desde entonces se convirtió en un juego.

_Te provoca y tú le sigues, la llamas nena y te llama cariño, le hablas demasiado cerca y ella te besas más cerca de la boca de lo que sería aconsejable, los apelativos cariñosos adquieren un tono sexual cuando se susurran contra el teléfono, los roces amistosos que de repente dejan de serlo tanto y las preguntas sobre conquistas que parecen puyas y ocultan celos. _

_Es un juego que se vuelve peligroso._

Al principio les miraban de esa forma. Como si dijeran: "esto no es un juego". Sobre todo Hotch, pero seamos honestos, para Hotch nada es un juego y para Morgan y García todo lo es.

Con el tiempo se acostumbraron a que siempre llamara Morgan y a que pareciera que este hablara con su novia en vez de con una compañera de trabajo. Se las arreglaban para hacer sonar sucia una conversación sobre identificación de llamadas o de historiales de exconvictos.

Al final, todos esperaban esas conversaciones que le quitaban un poco de gravedad al asunto, esos "cariño" y "nena" cruzado que refrescaban un poco la habitación cuando parecía que todo se volvía demasiado gris y oscuro.

Reid jura que una vez incluso vio a Hotch sonreír; no hay pruebas de ello, pero García dice que estaría muy guapo sonriendo, así que lo dan por válido entre risas e invitaciones a copas que nunca llegan.

_Y ahora García está en el hospital y es culpa tuya porque no supiste protegerla. No lo viste venir, no supiste en qué estaba metida, creíste que la conocías pero en realidad no lo sabías todo sobre ella y ahora Penélope está en una cama de hospital mientras tú te preguntas en qué momento ella decidió que tú no podías saber. Le dijiste que no era de fiar, que no confiara, pero ella decidió quedar con él a pesar de tus advertencias. (O quizás debido a tus advertencias, porque reconócelo, Morgan, sonabas más celoso que preocupado)_

Antes de eso estaba bien. Estaba bien como: "yo ligo con cuantas chicas se me pasen por delante" y "siempre rechazo a los chicos interesantes porque estoy esperando a que hagas algo".

Sólo que Morgan nunca hizo nada y García siguió esperando y quizás llegó un momento en el que García se cansó de ser la eterna amiga con la que se tontea pero nunca se llega más allá.

Morgan no sabe muy bien cuando pasó. El caso es que está claro que pasó. García se cansó de esperar.

(Y estaría bien que se preguntara porque García debió haberle esperado, en primer lugar, o si realmente había algo que esperar)

_Acabas haciendo lo que haces siempre, hacerte responsable. La acompañas a su casa y te quedas a pasar la noche con ella porque es lo que hacen los amigos, o bueno, es lo que haces tú, pero García no es una persona cualquiera, es García, tu García, Penélope, tu Penélope, y tampoco es que seáis amigos, amigos. No de los que van a tomar copas juntos ni de los que van al cine y se llaman los fines de semana para preguntar qué tal el nuevo ligue, no son esa clase de amigos._

_Aunque tampoco tiene muy claro qué clase de amigos son. _

Cuando pasó estaba en la iglesia, y tiene que querer decir algo. O sea, ¿las coincidencias? Las coincidencias no existen. Y cuando llegó al hospital García estaba más allá que acá y su mundo se hizo un poco pedazos, como si le quitaran una parte fundamental y de repente todo se cayera, quitando la base y haciendo que la estructura se venga abajo. Fue un poco así.

Y cuando le dijeron que estaba bien, que estaba estable y fuera de peligro, fue como salir del agua y respirar la primera bocanada de aire, aflojar un poco las costillas y dejar de ahogarte antes siquiera de darte cuenta de que te estabas quedando sin respiración. Es tan aliviador que podría llorar.

_Estás intentando dormitar en ese sofá, no es como si fuera a pegar ojo, no después de todo, pero ahí estás, con algo clavándose en tu espalda y más incómodo de lo que has estado en mucho tiempo, tratando de descansar en un sofá pensado para alguien que sea la mitad que tú._

_Y entonces ese hijo de puta va a buscarla. Otra vez. Y esta vez sí que no. Estás ahí, haciendo lo que deberías haber hecho desde el principio. Protegiéndola y tratando que nadie ni nada le haga daño._

_Disparas contra él y te lanzas escaleras abajo. Vas a destrozar a ese hijo de puta, cuando lo encuentren será tan sólo un montón de huesos y músculos mal colocados. _

_Pero lo pierdes._

Ése fue el momento. Jamás tuvieron oportunidad mejor.

Morgan volvió atrás, hombros hundidos y expresión furiosa. García seguía en la esquina donde la había dejado, con la pistola temblando y ojos asustados.

Soy yo.

No hizo falta decir más, García enfocó la mirada y bajó la pistola, Morgan la abrazó y ése fue el momento.

Podrían haberse quedado abrazados más rato. Podría haberla besado. García podría haberle apretado más contra ella y haberle dicho que estaba harta de esperar. Morgan podría decirle que jamás había tenido tanto miedo como cuando la vio ahí tumbada. García podría haber preguntado si el "te quiero" de antes iba en serio. Morgan podría haber respondido que sí.

No lo hicieron.

Y perdieron la oportunidad.


End file.
